


The Captain and the Mathametician: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Hidden Figures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hidden Figures (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Thinks Steve is a Woman, Langley Institute, Langley Verse, Mathametician Steve Rogers, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Takes Twenty Years to Figure Out He's Male, WWII, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes is Captain America, the paragon of truth, justice, and the American way.Steve Rogers was a mathametician working for the US government who just happened to become the face of a liberation movement.In other words, it takes nearly seventy years for people to learn about the love story between Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. OR How the media portrays Bucky and Steve over 70 years.





	The Captain and the Mathametician: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this story is that Steve and Bucky mated when they were very young. Steve, during this time, happened to become a mathametician and ended up working for NACA at the Langley Institute. While there, he ends up getting Bucky involved with Project: Rebirth.
> 
> Bucky, in efforts to protect Syeve, had his mate's name removed for official records so HYDRA can't hunt his mate down. This has led to mass confusion where people attempt to figure out who was Bucky's mate.
> 
> Adding to the problem, Steve dies in 1944. Bucky still goes into the ice, so no one is left to talk about it. Those who know stay silent for various reasons. Bucky's friends remain quiet to honor his wish. Steve's friends remain quiet because they don't want him to just become a Captain America's mate. Eventually though, this will get fixed.

_Except from James Barnes: A Biography from June 1950, Chapter 1_

James Buchanan Barnes was recorded as an alpha at ten years of age, something that did not come as surprise to anyone who knew him. His family was incredibly proud of their strapping alpha son, a respectable young man who fought to defend the weak.

At eighteen years of age, Barnes was recorded as mating an omega. There’s no name connected to the omega and no one official can confirm who the omega was. According to records, the omega’s name was made confidential in order to protect them from HYDRA and other enemies of the Captain.

All we have on Mrs. Barnes is that she was seventeen years old when she married Barnes, and died in the winter of 1943. No record of the death has been posted, so most likely Mrs. Barnes died in childbirth, denying the Captain his mate and unborn pup. A tragedy or just for Barnes, but the world, for we lost the Captain’s great legacy….

_Excerpt from Omega’s at War, Chapter 7: Captain America, published in Feburary 1958_

The majority of omegas went into the factories, but there were a select few who managed to get themselves wartime jobs away from the factories. These omegas tended to go into military jobs, specifically as support. They were nurses, secretaries, cooks. Anything that made the lives of alpha and beta soldiers easier.

In the numerous omegas based in military service, there was one department that was considered to be the cream of the crop. The omega computers at the Langley Institute, part of NACA. These women worked their fingers to the bone checking the numbers of engineers and mathematicians to give America the superiority in the air and in the war. There was a multitude of these women, all with smartly pressed dresses and sensible shoes checking the math on some of the most important parts of the war.

Some omegas at Langley were even lucky enough to work with the Strategic Scientific Reserve, known better to the public as the SSR, on Project: Rebirth which created Captain America. In fact, one of the main computers on turning James Barnes into Captain America was an omega. Stevie Rogers (most likely short for Stephanie) worked closely with Dr. Abraham Erskine to make sure that everything went smoothly on the project.

After Erskine’s death, Rogers continued to work at NACA by specifically working for Stark Industries. Her work, and that of countless other young female omegas, was not essential to ending the war with American superiority, but it did make it simpler for the alphas and betas doing the real work…

_Interview with Gabe Jones, former Howling Commando, on Civil Rights, August 1967_

Jones’s face is lined, deep creases from a hard life. But even with the wear from war and the fight to be treated as an equal American, he offers a smile at the camera. He is the only one that can be seen, the interviewer off camera.

“Tell me, Mr. Jones,” a clear male voice questions, “Why have you chosen to follow this militant movement?”

The smile remains, but the light in his eyes turns hard, “It isn't militant sir. I, and countless other Americans like me, are using peaceful means to get the change we need. I haven't thrown a punch, fired a shot, or even sworn at the officers who beat me in the streets and throw me in jail. I did more damage fighting Nazis than I ever have protesting in the United States.”

“Speaking of your military service, you served with Captain Barnes. What would he say about your actions today?”

“He'd have been proud. Bucky Barnes fought for freedom, and this is that same fight, just at home. Hell, if he’d been alive he would be out here marching with us and Dr. King.”

“You really believe that?”

“Belief has nothing to do with it, I know so sir. Bucky would be right alongside me, just like the other Howlies have been. And if he'd been slow getting here, his mate would have dragged him kicking and screaming to the front of the line.”

“The Captain’s omega?”

“Yeah, Mrs. Barnes. A force of nature that one. Even more righteous than Cap himself. I know for a fact that he would fight tooth and nail here with me, and Cap would just be along for the ride. You don't mess with Mrs. Barnes.”

_Excerpt from Vanity Fair, November 1967_

After the shocking interview with Gabe Jones, the world went into a frenzy. It appears that Captain America, the traditional alphas alpha, was mated to a male omega.

For those of you not in the know, male omegas are even more fragile than female omegas. Science has proven that they’re constitutions are weaker, most likely because they were better suited to being bred and are utterly dependent on their mates.

Which means that the theory of Captain America’s mate dying in childbirth is true. Most likely the poor dear became pregnant, and then wasted away while his alpha was busy winning the war. This is most likely for the better, because the omega would not have survived once Captain Barnes plane crashed.

_Excerpt from an interview with Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, from NBC news from May 1970_

Howard Stark sits in his office with a handsome smile on his face. Clearly aged since his last interview, he still appears handsome and collected as he masterfully fields the questions.

“Mr. Stark, you’ve been a supporter of the Civil Rights and Women’s Rights movements,” the interviewer, a beautiful young woman, says with the slight smile.

“Yes, that's correct,” is the authoritative response.

“The question then becomes are you going to support the Omega Liberation Movement happening now?”

And then the smile dims, becomes something sad and personal. “You know, on my desk I have a picture of an omega whose not my wife. Boy, that's led to few fun conversations. The omega in question is male, with big blue eyes and a sunny smile.”

“I...Mr. Stark, does this have a point?”

“That omega worked for me in NACA, worked on Project: Rebirth and helped me design the first prototype of an arc reactor. He was hard working, fiercely intelligent, and one of the best people I ever met. And every day I watched men and women put him down for being an omega, even worse a barren omega. This intelligent brave young man walked into work every day under scrutiny and disbelief and proved himself beyond reproach every second of every day.

“So to answer your question, yes. For the memory of Steve Rogers, who died too young, I am throwing my whole support behind the Omega Liberation Movement.”

_Excerpt from Inspiring Omegas, Chapter 15: Steve Rogers the Omega who Created Captain America, November 1982_

While small and frail, Steve Rogers had a great and deep love of math and physics. It was this deep love that led him to pursue a career at the Langley Institute, leaving behind his native home in Brooklyn as he ventured into Virginia to deal with the wild and unknown world of experimental mathematics.

Rogers arrived in Hampton mated to an alpha drafted to serve in the army. The pair rented a room from one of Langley’s scientists had, one of many getting some extra cash as mathematician after mathematician moved into the area.

Rogers, who clearly took his mate’s last name, suffered from numerous illnesses but refused to back down from his work. The small omega showed up to work every day and ran the numbers to make sure the great American war machine kept running smoothly.

His drive and determination, especially in the tragic face of his husband's death during the war, is why Dr. Erskine chose him to help create a Captain America….

According to various sources, Roger’s was unfailingly polite and kind. No doubt a gentle, soft spoken omega, he became a model for perfect omega behavior in the workplace…

_Scene from the movie Love on the Homefront, airing in April 1985_

The scene is a red brick apartment building in Brooklyn, around 1943. The sunlight slants dramatically through the window to highlight a small figure.An omega, small and in a delicate dress, sniffles softly as he cries quietly over the stove.

The sound of the door opening has the omega desperately wiping tears from his eyes. Heavy footsteps are the only warning before James Barnes appears in the frame, towering over the tiny omega.

“Oh doll,” Barnes rumbles, tugging the omega in close for a hug, “Don’t cry sweetheart, you'll ruin your makeup.”

“I can't help it,” the omega gasps out, tucking his head on Barnes’s large chest, “You're Captain America! You're leaving me to go fight the good fight. How can I possibly survive knowing you could leave me at any time?”

“I’ll never leave you doll,” Barnes whispers, pressing a hand to a tiny stomach, “Not so long as you’ve got our pup to look after.”

“Oh James,” the omega swoons.

_Excerpt from the Rolling Stone, Article Marriage of the Century: The Shocking Cover Up of Captain America’s Mate, July 1993_

The world was shocked when an official SSR document from WWII was declassified last month. This document proposes an elaborate cover up of Captain James Barnes’s, better known as Captain America, marriage.

It stated that Barnes was brought to the attention of the SSR due to his omega and received constant support from his mate, which was stated previously by Howard Stark and Margaret Carter. What people did not expect were the other details.

Mrs. Barnes (whose name still hasn't been revealed, even with the new document) apparently had a history of serving time in prison. Further research has shown the long rap sheet is due to the types of crimes Mrs. Barnes committed, specifically defacing and destroying signs in the south that enforced segregation.

This statement proves the claim from Mr. Jones nearly forty years ago about how Mrs. Barnes would support the Civil Rights Movement. It also revealed another shocking secret.

Mrs. Barnes was a member of a Socialist party. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Barnes was a rabble rousing, protesting, communist fighting for civil rights long before the rest of the country even cared.

No wonder he mated Captain America.

_Excerpt from an interview with Dorothy Vaughan about her time in Langley, April 1998_

“Now, Mrs. Vaughan, you mentioned that you worked with Steve Rogers, correct?”

Dorothy Vaughan, sitting with a regal dignity, smiled at the camera. “Yes, I started after him at Langley. He was originally assigned to Erskine but joined us after the doctor’s death.”

“He worked in West a Computing? Wasn't that segregated at the time?”

“Oh absolutely, but that never stopped Steve. See, he may have been white but that boy couldn't stand injustice,” Vaughan smiled sadly, “I remembered he just announced he was joining us, and dared someone to stop him. A superior tried, then Steve decked the man and just walked away. Anyone who tried to do anything about it, whether in Langley or out of it, met Steve’s fists.”

“It sounds like he was a fighter.”

“Oh, he definitely was. Steve never found a fight he'd back down from. His heart may have been physically weak, but he was determined he would change the world,” she smiled fondly, “I'm pretty sure if he'd lived long enough, he would have managed.”

_Tumblr post from December 2010, user name CapisLove_

So we were assigned to do a research project about the US in WWII, and I got Steve Rogers. So I'm researching for my class, and realized a ton of stuff. He lived in Brooklyn at the same time as James Barnes. They even attended the same schools. Which already means it's super likely they met, but then it gets even better. They both were at Langley at the same time. Barnes met Dr. Erskine through an omega male, who was his mate. Steve Rogers was Erskine’s male omega assistant. Which leads me to my point: Steve Rogers is Mrs. Barnes! All the numbers and places match! Steve Rogers is totally Captain America’s mate!

_Excerpt from a NBC interview with Captain America during the memorial dinner for the Battle of Manhattan, June 2013_

Captain James Barnes stands outside on a balcony, cutting an impressive figure in his suit. Even though he has a strained smile on his face, he is incredibly handsome as he meets the reporters eyes.

“Captain Barnes, we know you are originally from Brooklyn, so I was wondering if your home was hit during the battle,” the reporter asks, leaning in closer to the Captain.

The strained smile becomes a grimace, grey eyes clouding over in pain. “Nah, I lived at SHIELD headquarters before and after the battle,” Barnes admits, “I stayed behind to help clean up, but I don't live in Brooklyn. Can't at this point.”

“Oh, so did you plan on returning to your home in Virginia?”

“Can't do that either. Sold the place back during the war,” Barnes turned his head to look away, “After my mate died, I couldn't return to it. Wasn't a home with just me there.”

“Your mate,” the reporter latched onto the new information quickly, “There's been little information released about your mate to the public besides the fact that they died. Is it true that your mate passed due to childbirth?”

“What? No, of course not,” Barnes turned his attention back to the reporter, a furrowed brow apparent, “Stevie was killed in the line of duty serving his country. Not in childbirth.”

“Stevie?”

“Steven Rogers Barnes, or you know Steve Grant Rogers if we're going by his maiden name,” Barnes look unimpressed by the stunned expression on the reporters face, “You know. My mate.”

_Excerpt from Times Magazine, write John Tucker, article The Captain’s Omega, July 2014_

Last month, James Buchanan Barnes (better known as Captain America) announced that he was mated to one Steven G. Rogers. For those of you who aren't history buffs, here's a quick recap of why this news was so exciting to historians.

Steven Rogers (Mrs. Barnes) was an omega computer at NACA in the Langley Institute during WWII. At that point in time, omegas were typically nurses, teachers, or secretaries. Rogers was a mathematician, and by 1944 he was registered as an engineer, the first male omega to receive the title in the United States.

He worked closely on Project: Rebirth with Dr. Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. Sources and previous interviews actually indicate that it was Rogers who introduced his mate to Erskine as a potential candidate for the project, making him responsible for Barnes becoming Captain America. Throughout the war, Rogers worked closely with the SSR and became Howard Stark’s personal computer, double checking numbers on new weapons for the Howling Commandos and even the math behind the Manhattan Project, aka the atomic bomb.

While this in of itself is impressive, it is the real reason why people are stunned by Barnes’s deceleration. Rogers is famous for being a civil rights activist. He protested and petitioned against Japanese Internment, and strongly fought segregation in the south. He was also a registered member of a socialist party and a self proclaimed communist.

Added to that, his prestige and academic achievements made Rogers the poster child of the Omega Liberation Movement back in the 70s.

Rogers has attained an almost mythical status due to his death. Killed under suspicious circumstances back in 1944, the records were sealed by the SSR. Some claimed the government killed Rogers for being a communist, others that his mate beat him to death or the Ku Klux Klan targeted him for opposing serrations, while some claimed childbirth was the cause. Just a week ago, a former employee of NACA called to informed me that Rogers was killed by a HYDRA agent defending a secret project for the SSR. That the martyred omega was in actuality considered a war hero by the US government due to his actions.

All of this has raised even more questions. If we knew so little about Steve Rogers, what do we actually know about his mate?

_Excerpt from interview with BBC News, on site in Sokovia, following an attack by a terrorist known as Ultron, May 2016_

Standing among the rubble, Captain America cuts an impressive figure in his uniform as he speaks to the reporter. Shield gleaming in the setting sun, face smeared with ash, his eyes are trained on a medical tent set up on the outskirts of the remains of the city.

“Our main priority was to reduce human casualties,” Barnes is explaining, voice rough from smoke and ash, “Before we did anything else, we attempted to evacuate the city.”

“Which would explain why the medical teams were called in so quickly,” the reporter nodded to the tent. Inside, Hawkeye was attempting to bat away one of the medical staff. The archer was ducking under the demanding hands of a tiny blonde nurse, whose eyes were flashing dangerously behind thick glasses. “From what I've heard, the Avengers have started to consistently bring medics with them on missions?”

“Yeah, it's a new priority,” Barnes nodded, “After one to many scrapes, we realized we needed a medic on staff. It was just finding one trained and willing to deal with super villains all day that we were looking for.”

“And you found what you were looking for”

For a brief second, Barnes’s eyes go soft. His mouth quirks into a grin as he watched the omega smack Hawkeye on the head. “Yeah,” he breathes out, “I found what I'm looking for.” And then he's moving across the debris to the tent, calling out to the furious medic.

Before the camera pans away, it catches a brief moment, so quick most people missed it. Captain America smiles gently at the tiny, blond medic.

And the medic smiles back, brighter than sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say, I don't believe in sad endings. So Steve is dead in the story, but he won't stay that way. The next story in the series sets up our boys happy ending.
> 
> Also, the omega harassing Clint? Going to be rather important in the future.


End file.
